


Ereri life

by Writing_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddles, Dildos, Fluff, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, Kinks, Lots of Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Sex, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Dreams/pseuds/Writing_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just little snips of ereri life. They are all in one universe so you don't have to worry about that ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning fun

**Author's Note:**

> Have some porn

Eren woke up to the sun hitting his face and a warmth on his back. He turned around and was greeted with the face of his lover resting peacefully. Eren smiled softly as he traced his fingers along his lover's jaw until he woke up with a low groan.

"Eren..." Levi murmured as he tightened his hold on the taller male's waist. "Pronouns." Levi started mouth at Eren's neck. Eren let out a small moan as he struggled to get the words out.

"H-He, him...Lev-Ah! S-stop it..."

Levi rolled them over so that Eren was laying in his back. The younger male squirmed in Levi grips when the older started rolling their hips together. 

"How about a little morning fun, hm love?" Levi asked as he leaned up to nibble on his lover's ear. "We can use the new toy we bought yesterday." Levi's only response from Eren was a small moan and a short nod, and that was good enough for him.

Levi smiled as he pulled back and reached into the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube, and their new vibrater, pink per Eren's request.

Levi slowly slipped Eren's boxer briefs off, quickly ridding himself of his own after that. He than coated three of his fingers in lube, and leaned down to kiss and bite at one of Eren's nipples as he pushed the first finger into the tight hole. Eren jolted at the cool sensation, but moaned none the less.

Levi took his sweet time preparing Eren, adding a second finger, than a third. Purposely missing the spot Eren wanted him to touch the most.

"L-Levi...Baby p-pleas-Ah!" Eren's back arched off the bed as Levi finally hit his prostate dead on.

"Are you ready prince?" Levi asked, never letting up on the abuse to the boy's prostate.

"G-God yes...yes yes Levi p-please..."

Levi made a small sound as he removed his fingers, causing a whimper to come from Eren's lips. Levi opened the lube again, making sure the toy was nicely covered before positioning it at Eren's entrance. He leaned up to kiss at Eren's lips while he pushed the toy inside. Eren made small whimpering sounds as Levi did so.

After the toy was fully sheathed inside the boy, Levi pulled back to look at Eren's face.

"I'll turn it on low first, okay?" Levi said,moving the vibrater around a little. Eren squirmed and nodded.

As soon as the toy was turned on, Eren's back arched off the bed a little, but he was brought back down by Levi's hand on his hip.

"F-feels good Levi..." Eren whimpered as he reached up to out his hand on Levi's shoulder. The older man smirked and turned the toy onto the next setting. Which was only two out of five. Eren moans got a little louder. He jolted when Levi Began moving the toy again, searching for the boy's prostate. Levi could tell when he had found it by the way Eren moaned and arched off the bed. He kept it in that position until the boy was writhing in pleasure. 

"Le-levi! I-im gonna cum...!"

Levi smirked again as he turned the vibrater all the way up to the fifth setting. Eren eyes shot open wide and his nails dug into Levis shoulder and the other into the bedsheets.

"F-fuck!" Eren nearly screamed as he came, but Levi never let up his abuse. If anything, he pushed harder.

"L-levi...s-stop i-i can't....!" Saliva started spilling out onto the boy's chin as he gasped for breath. His thighs were shaking and he was almost positive his nails had caused his boyfriend's shoulder to bleed, but he was too far gone to care.

Eren came for a second time, while chanting Levi's name like a mantra. After turning the vibrater down to the first setting, and a little more pushing from Levi, he did pull the toy out. Eren was reduced to a whimpering mess while Levi cleaned him off. 

"You okay prince?" Levi asked as he laid down next to Eren. The boy made a small sound and hit levis chest lightly with the remaining strength he had left. 

"Why'd you do that?" Eren asked as he cuddled into his boyfriend's chest.

"You loved it. You and your overstimulation kink." That caused Eren's face to flush bright red.

"Sh-shut up." 

Levi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and squeezed his ass, making the younger man let out a small moan.

"L-Levi stop it..."

Levi leaned down and bit at Eren's neck.

"If you stop now I'll blow you in the shower."

Levi paused.

"Well what the fuck are we laying around here for. It's almost noon, we have shit to do today. In the shower. Now." Levi was in the bathroom before he even finished his sentence.

Eren just laughed and followed.


	2. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter because I've had hella writers block on my other story
> 
> TW for cutting and suicidal thoughts

Eren shivered as he walked down the almost deserted street. Now that he thought about it, his current choice of [clothing](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=178576585) probably wasn't a very good choice for the current weather. He brushed his hair out of his eyes as he walked, not really letting the fact that he was cold actually show on the outside, except for the occasional shiver here and there.

Eren checked his phone and noted that it was almost three in the morning.

"Fucking great." He hissed, clutching his phone in his freezing fingers. Why'd he have to leave the Halloween party so late? He was slightly upset that Levi hadn’t come with him, despite how much the older male loved Halloween. Eren had tried texting his boyfriend multiple times in the night, but he didn’t receive an answer.

 

Eren sighed at the warmth when he finally returned to his home. His shoulders still shook slightly as he went into the living room, switching on the light. The house was eerily quiet as he called out for his boyfriend

“Levi?”

No answer.

Eren figured that Levi could be sleeping...But something wasn't right...

"...Levi?" Eren asked again, walking up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. It still looked exactly like it did before he left.

Eren noticed the light on in the bathroom, where the door was slightly cracked. He walked over to the door and opened it slower, but soon flung it open and raced into the small room when he looked inside.

Levi sat on the ground, covered in blood. Eren could see the razors and bloody fingerprints on the floor as he kneeled down by his boyfriend, checking his pulse.

It was still there.

Eren wanted to cry.

What happened? He thought as he pulled Levi's head into his shoulder.

"Mmn...Eren?" Levi's voice was tired and broken when he spoke. Eren only nodded, hugging Levi closer to himself. He could feel tears trailing down his own cheeks as he pulled away and looked at the state of his lover. He was stripped down to boxers and a T-shirt, little cuts adoring his arms and thighs.

Eren pulled Levi in and kissed his lips over and over again. He planted kisses all over his face and arms, and hugged him one more time before pulling away again.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Eren said softly as he took Levi's hand in his own and lead him to the shower. He turned on the water and took off the remainder of his boyfriend's clothes along with his own before stepping into the warm spray. This was only the second time Levi had relapsed while they were dating. The first a only a few months after they had started seeing each other.

"Do you wanna talk about it babe?" Eren asked as he began to gently wash away the dried blood that dotted his boyfriends figure. Levi shook his head slowly and leaned into his boyfriend's chest as his eyes started to sting.

"I'm sorry..." Levi said as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Eren put his hand on his lover's cheek and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I told you, don't ever apologize when these things happen, though I do wish you would've talked to me about it."

Levi sighed and looked up at Eren. He was so lucky to have such an amazing lover, it made him want to cry.

"I don't deserve you..." He said softly, almost wishing he hadn't said it aloud. He heard Eren sigh as he pulled him tighter to his chest.

"I love you so so much, Levi." Eren said as he rubbed the smaller's back. "I don't want you to ever forget that."

Eren finished washing Levi up along with himself and got out of the shower. He dried them off, and went to work on bandaging Levis arms and thighs. He kissed each of the bandages when he was done.

"Do you need anything?" Eren asked as he was finishing putting on his pajamas. Levi laid on his side, watching him.

"Can you just...come here?" Levi asked. Eren smiled and went over to where his boyfriend laid. He crawled into bed next to him, and wrapped Levi in his arms. They shared soft kisses with whispered "I love you"s until they both fell asleep.


	3. First date

Eren smiled as he walked down the narrow cobblestone path. It was a peaceful autumn Saturday, and for some reason, that made him want to smile. He was wearing his favorite  [ brown sweater ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=181888619) , that was a little too big for him, so it hung off if his shoulder, and a pair of white pants with brown boots. His camera hung around his neck as he walked, sometimes stopping to take a picture of the leaves on the ground or the trees. It was around 7pm, and Eren took advantage of the sunset. He walked over to a bench and sat down. He leaned back with his camera held up to his face, he looked at the sky, the way the clouds melded with the it in all different colors. Eren took a few pictures, then looked down at the trees. He took a picture of the colorful leaves on the ground and also got up so he could take a picture of the bench he was sitting on. Everything was peaceful, that is, until a man came up to him. His presence wasn’t necessarily unwanted, but more like unexpected. Eren didn’t even know that there was anyone else in the park. 

 

“Hello.” Eren said as he took note of what the man was  [ wearing ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=181889162) . He smiled, even though the man's presence was unexpected, that didn’t mean that he would be rude about it. The man didn’t say anything in response, but he did look to the ground. Eren could tell that the man’s cheeks were reddening slightly. “...What’s your name?” Eren tried again. He let go of his camera so that is was dangling around his neck on the thick strap. 

 

“Uhh...I-It’s Levi…” The man replied. Eren nodded and smiled at Levi a little wider. "Can I help you with anything Levi?"

 

The man ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. 

 

"Umm...i-i was wondering if you wanted....to like...go get coffee? Maybe...?" 

 

Well that was unexpected.

 

Eren though for a minute. A random stranger had just asked him out to coffee. Sure the guy was, maybe, a little.more than attractive but...what the hell.

 

"Sure." Eren said with a cheery smile. Levi looked a bit taken back, by the way his eyes widened almost comically. 

 

"R...really?" Levi's face seemed to turn a little redder. 

 

"Yeah. I know a really good coffee place around here." Eren spoke as he took his backpack off along with his camera. He placed his camera in the front pocket after shutting it off, and then out his backpack back on. "Shall we go?" He said with another little smile. Levi nodded slowly and followed after Eren as he started to walk. 

  
  
  
  


When they arrived at the cafe, the sun was almost gone from the sky, although the little bit of light that was still there was still beautiful. To Eren it was anyway. 

 

"Eren!" Said a small blond from behind the counter. 

 

"Hey there Historia, I didn't know you worked today." 

 

"Yeah, I'm covering for Ymir. Would you like the usual?"

 

"Yes please, and also whatever he orders." Stepped to the side to reveal Levi. He ordered a green tea, and they both went to sit down. 

 

"So..." Eren says as rests his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his palm.

 

Levi still looked a bit lost in how this whole thing happened. 

 

"I-Im sorry...I didn't expect to get this far..." The last part was mumbled, but Eren still heard it, and he laughed softly. 

 

"Well I don't have people who look like they came straight from a biker gang asking me out for coffee everyday so...I guess you could say it was an unexpected surprise for both of us, yeah?"

 

"Is it...a good surprise...?" The man asked, running his hand through his hair again. (He seemed to do that when he's nervous.) 

 

"It's definitely not a bad surprise." Eren said as he sat up a little straighter. That was when Historia came over with their drinks.

 

"Thanks hun." Eren said as he smiled at the girl. Historia smiled back and walked back to the counter. Eren turned back to Levi with the same smile still on his face.

 

"So what do you do?" He asked, genuinely curious. 

 

"Oh...uhh..." A small blush coated Levi's cheeks as he ran a hand through his hair yet again. "I work at an...umm...adult entertainment...store..."

 

"You work at a sex shop?" 

 

Levi nodded, avoiding Eren's eyes at all costs.

 

"I'll have to come by sonk.

 

Eren covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed softly.

 

“Wow, I’m sorry. Another surprise then?” Eren asked after Levi had  fixed himself. Levi simply nodded. He cheeks were an out of place vibrant red, and Levi knew that he looked like a fucking tomato, but did he care?

 

As he looked at the beauty sitting across from him, he realized he really didn’t.


	4. Back Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets into a lot of fights. Luckily Levi loves them. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who called me out on my stupidity. 
> 
> also TW for some transphobic language. light but just to be safe.

Eren tends to suffer from a lot of back pain. They aren't that old, but they're very hard on their body. 

 

Eren’s also still about as hot headed as they were in high school. 

 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Eren hadn't been feeling particularly masculine or feminine that fine morning, but he opted for using the men's bathroom.

 

“I said the lady's room is next door, fucking tranny.” But apparently other couldn't just keeps their big mouths closed for one measly minute, as this man was currently showing. 

 

Eren didn't even think they looked  _ that  _ feminine today. They were wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans with a black crop top, and a snap back to go with it. If anything, this  [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=194051044) was one of their more “masculine” ones.

 

“Good thing I’m not a girl then.” They said under their breath as they stepped up to the urinal. That’s when the other guy decided that it was a good idea to walk up to Eren’s side and push him. Eren hadn’t even unzipped their pants yet, which was probably a good thing, but they were not excepting that shove, and fell hard against the ground. 

 

Eren thought about what they probably should do. They should probably get up, and walk out of the bathroom without saying another word. That’s what they  _ should _ of done. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Levi got a call from the city jail, saying his boyfriend had been arrested and is now in holding, he actually wasn’t very surprised. He was a little pissed off that he had to leave work, just so that he could go pick Eren up, but other then that, this was kind of a usual thing. Probably not the best kind of usual thing but, it is what it is.

  
  


The car ride home was in silence. When Levi got to the jail, he wasn’t expecting Eren to be half beaten to death. Okay Levi might have been exaggerating a little, but they were in bad shape. He could see dried blood staining their pants, and bruises were already forming on their face and torso. 

  
  
  


Eren collapsed on the bed when they got home. They let out a deep sigh and rolled onto their stomach. Their back always seems to get the worst of these situations, and right now it was killing them. 

 

Eren felt the bed dip, and soon there was a cool feeling on their back. They let out a small moan that they couldn’t even keep in if they tried. If Levi wasn’t so concerned, that probably would have turned him on. 

 

“Oh my god, I love you.” Eren said in between quiet moans and sighs as they felt their boyfriend  dig his skilled fingers into his back. 

 

“I love you too, but you really scare the shit out of me sometimes.” Levi said softly as he bent down and kissed Eren’s sensitive nape. 

 

“M’sorry.” Eren spoke softly, his boyfriend successfully making them melt into the bed. When they felt Levi’s lips and hands simultaneously travel lower, they squirmed and let out another moan, “Stop Le, you’re gonna make me horny.”

 

Levi’s hands traveled across his lover's back as he nibbled on their ear. 

 

“Just let me make you feel good, baby.” He whispered in Eren's ear. His answer was another soft moan and Levi smiled into Eren soft skin. He rid Eren of their shirt and continued his massage until Eren was a moaning mess. He may have moved down to rub that perfect ass as he softly kissed and licked Eren's nape. When he thought he had done a good enough job, he carefully flipped Eren over and started on their front. Slowly trailing soft kisses around their chest and gently sucking on their nipples. 

 

“Fuck, Levi…” Eren moaned softly. Their back arched as far as it would go in this state, which wasn't that much, and Levi pushed them back down to the bed softly. 

 

“Just relax.” He said as he slid down farther, and unzipped Eren's jeans. Eren was already half hard as Levi kissed them over their boxer-briefs. “Is this okay, love?” Levi asked softly as he continued to rub his lover's length. 

 

“Just suck my dick, Levi.” Eren said impatiently. Their hand had moved to their boyfriends hair, and their hips bucks softly. Levi chuckled before pulling Eren's now fully hard member out of their pants. Levi quickly went to work of deep throating his lovers cock, and Eren definitely wasn’t expecting that by the way their fist gripped onto Levi's hair and the long moan they let out. 

 

It didn’t take long for Eren to cum with a small whimper. Levi let go of their softening length and bent up to his their lips. 

 

“Do you feel better?” Levi chucked Eren’s jeans over the side of the bed, opting to just fix their underwear. 

 

“Mm…” Was the short reply he got. They both sighed as they got situated in bed. “Thank you, Le.” Eren said drowsily as they hugged their boyfriend. 

  
“Love you too, baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

Levi didn't know that Eren was genderfluid until a while after they had started dating. 

 

Probably a good 6 months. 

 

However, he did notice something off sometimes. For example, one night in the bedroom, Levi and Eren were simply messing around. Levi was pressing light kissed on Eren nape while they giggled and ran their hands through the raven’s hair. Levi whispered against Erens neck, 

 

“You're so beautiful baby boy.” And it was like Eren stopped functioning completely. Levi may have been over exaggerating but the way Eren pushed Levi away from themself that night made his chest hurt. Eren gave their boyfriend a soft smile before offering a simple,

 

“I’m tired. Goodnight.” 

 

Levi didn't really sleep that night.

  
  
  


Levi had another moment, such as the first, when he went over to visit Erens house one day. Eren was doing laundry, and had asked Levi to put some clothes away in their room. 

 

Eren’s room was simple, a bed, a dresser which sat a huge flatscreen TV, and a closet. Not much character.

 

But Levi had no room to judge. 

 

Levi went about putting Erens clothes into the dresser. That seemed like the most logical thing to do, considering that where he’d ever seen Eren take clothes from. There where a few articles left over though, so Levi went to the closet, to finish putting them away.

 

Although he was not expecting what he saw. 

 

Inside the closet was an abundance of clothing, all skirts and dresses in pastel colors. He stood in front of the closet for a minute, confused. Levi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Eren let out a little gasp. 

 

“Hey, whose clothes are these?” Levi asked, innocently enough. 

 

Eren stammered for a minute before replying, “M-mikasa’s!  Y-yeah. She, umm...leaves them here because she….didn't have enough room...for them.” 

 

Levi nodded at Erens weird behaviour before looking down at the clothing still in his hands. 

 

“Where would you like me to put these?” 

 

“Oh, uhh...I-i’ll take care of them.” Eren took the clothes from Levi and quickly made it out of the room. 

  
  
  


When Levi did finally find out that Eren was genderfluid, it was not in the ideal way, for him or Eren. 

 

Eren has a habit of texting Armin and Mikasa her pronouns first thing in the morning. On this specific day, they were she/her. Eren made a face as he got dressed for the day, wishing she could wear her preferred pastel skirts and crop tops instead of baggy jeans and t-shirts, but it would have to do until she finally got the courage to tell her boyfriend about her… situation. 

 

Its not that she doesn't  _ want _ to tell Levi, she's just scared. The last time she came out to a significant other it was...not pleasant. 

 

Eren sighed as she looked at her phone, noticing it had gone off while she was getting dressed. 

 

**From: Future Husband ❤**

 

Hey, I'll be there to pick you up in five.

  
  


Eren sent out a short reply before going into the living room and putting her shoes on. She sighed again as she looked down at her  [ attire ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=194487168) . She was having a rather bad day, and dysphoria was kicking her ass. Her current way of dressing wasn't doing her any good and she kind of just wanted to sit down and cry. 

 

But no. She can't do that. She has to go outside and spend time with her amazing boyfriend, and when she gets home she can remove all of her clothing and not exist for a while.

 

Eren jumped when she heard a knock on the door, signaling that Levi was there. When she opened the door, she nearly lost her breath. Of course Levi looked absolutely  [ stunning ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=194488025) . Why did he have to do this? They were only going to an aquarium for Christ sake. Eren smiled softly, even though her chest felt like it was going to explode. 

  
  
  


As they walked around the aquarium, Eren stopped worrying so much. It helped distract her for a little while as she got lost in the sea.

 

Although that was short lived.

 

“Eren!” She heard a voice call out to her and she stopped dead in her tracks. 

 

Armin. 

 

She swallowed thickly before turning around and greeting her friend with a smile 

 

“Hey Armin. I didn't expect to see you here.”

 

Armin smiled brightly at the brunett. “Yeah, I'm here for school actually. Hey is this your boyfriend?” 

 

Eren just nodded stiffly. 

 

“I’m Armin,” the blond said happily as he stuck his hand out twords Levi. “Nice to meet you.” 

 

“Levi.” Was the raven’s short reply.

 

“You better take good care of her. She’s like a sister to me.” 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

“Best girl you'll ever find.”

 

_ No. Armin. No stop… _

 

“Anyway I have to go, it was nice meeting you Levi!” 

 

Eren barely registered the sound of Armins footsteps fading away. 

 

_ Oh god...oh no… no no no no…. _

 

Eren was feeling dizzy. All the thoughts in her mind were blaring. She didnt see much before she blacked out. 

  
  
  
  


Eren woke up in her own bed. She started panicking immediately. 

 

_ He left. He's gone. He was too good for you. What were you thinking. You're a freak. No one will ever love you because your weird. No one. NO ONE.  _ **_NO O-_ **

 

“Hey Eren, are you awake?” Levi's soft voice filled her ears. She saw him sit up and hover over her. “Wanna tell me what's going on, love?” 

 

“I’m genderfluid.” She blurted out before she had time to think. “Some days I feel different ways and I use different pronouns, but since we’ve be d-dating I’ve o-only been using male pronouns and…” Eren didn't relizes she was crying until she felt Levi's fingers brush over her cheek. 

 

“It h-hurts. Levi, it hurts s-o much.” 

 

“Shh, love, its okay.” Levi wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shaking figure. “Why didn't you tell me sooner...I’ve been putting you in so much pain all this time.” 

 

“I thought...you’d think I was weird….and not wanna date me anymore.”  Eren felt Levi sigh before his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

  
“There's nothing that would make me love you any less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this end very abruptly but...:/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> Warning for some bottom!Levi cause I know some people don't like that shit.

Levi can dance.  _ God  _ Levi can dance. And Eren didn't even  _ know _ about it until  _ 2 fucking years _ into their relationship. The only reason Eren actually found out about this little fact was a total mistake on  _ Levi’s  _ part. The older man never really wanted his lover to know about it in the first place because apparently, “It was something I just picked up one day and it's embarrassing as getting walked in on while taking a shit.” (Quoted from Levi himself.)

 

Two years into their relationship, on this particular day, Eren wasn't even in the U.S. Well not yet anyway. He was actually in Germany visiting his parents, but all he could do was complain about not being there for his and Levi's anniversary. It was their two year anniversary and to Eren, that was a pretty big fucking accomplishment. Levi kept telling his that it was fine and to stop fucking whining so much, but Eren knew that secretly, in his boyfriend's cold, cold heart, he really actually missed him.

 

That's why Eren opted not to tell him when he was getting on a plane to head home early. 

 

 _Two weeks_ _early_ to be exact.

 

Eren was beside himself when he got off the plane. The first thing he did was call Levi to make sure he was at home.

 

“Ackerman.” Levi answered. Eren guessed he hadn't looked at his phone before he picked it up, because he only really answers like that for business calls. 

 

“Hey baby.” Eren said sweetly into the phone. Just hearing his boyfriend's voice made him smile.

 

“Oh, Hey Sweetheart.” Levi replied, his tone immediately softening. 

 

“What were you doing? You sound like you're outta breath.”

 

“Oh I was just...working out.”

 

“I see.” Eren hailed a cab. “Well I was just calling to see what you were up to. Its really fucking boring around here.”

 

“Yeah I guess it has been a little too quiet around here. What do you have left, like two weeks?”

 

“Yep. Well I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Love you!” Eren said as he climbed into the cab and shut the door.

 

“Love you too.”

 

After Levi hung up, Eren rattled off their address to the driver. He could barely contain his excitement, and received a few strange looks from the cabby, but Eren was far too happy to give a shit.

  
  
  


When the cab pulled up to his house, he paid and quickly got out of the car. He had to hold himself back from sprinting inside and tackling Levi, wanting to go for more of a surprise. If he was lucky Levi still might be working out, and he'd be able to catch him shirtless.

 

Eren smirked to himself as he took his keys out of his  [ bag ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=195480275) before unlocking the door as quietly as possible. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sound of...K-pop? 

 

Eren furrowed his brow as he dropped his bags off at the door, (something he  _ knows _ Levi will castrate him for later) and wanders into the living where he was completely and utterly shocked as to what he saw. 

 

There, in his own living room was his  _ boyfriend dancing to Kpop.  _

 

**_K-pop._ **

 

Eren didn't even know Levi  _ listened  _ to Kpop.

 

But that's not what he was a interested in at the moment. 

 

_ Dancing. _

 

Eren had to have stood there for at  _ least _ 5 minutes watching his boyfriend move to the beat of whatever song was playing. Levi’s  [ shirt ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13786695&.svc=copypaste-and&id=195480696) was discarded somewhere and all Eren could pay attention to was the way the muscles in Levi’s stomach and arms moved.

 

Eren was practically drooling by the time the song ended. Levi  _ still  _ hadn't noticed him, and moved over to his phone, most likely to choose another song. 

 

“Holy shit.” Eren said, his voice deep and raspy. He couldn't even find it in himself to laugh when Levi literally jumped  _ 3 feet in the air _ and whipped his head around. 

 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ Eren. How fucking long have you been standing there.” Levi was standing by the couch, one hand on the arm and the other resting on his chest.

 

“Long enough.” Eren mumbled as he slowly walked over to Levi, whose face was slowly darkening. 

 

“So you, uhh...saw...that…?”

 

It wasn’t often that Eren got the chance to see Levi flustered. In fact, it’s only happened enough times for him to count on one hand but  _ this  _ has got to be one of his favorites. 

 

Levi’s face and neck are almost completely covered in a blush, and Eren can see it slowly making its way down to his chest. Levi was still dripping with sweat from his…”workout”. If he wasn’t so embarrassed, Levi would probably be screaming at Eren by now, ranting about scaring the piss out of him, and always choosing the worst times to pop up out of nowhere. But instead, the older man was staring down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and mumbling stuff that Eren couldn't decipher for the life of him. 

 

Eren slowly lifted his hands and placed them on Levi’s waist, pulling him closer. He started dragging kisses from Levi’s jaw up to his temple.

 

“You’re so fucking  _ gorgeous  _ baby.” Eren whispered in the raven’s ear, feeling a shiver go up his spine. Despite his soft looks, Eren could be a downright  _ menace _ when he wants to. “Just wanna push against the wall and fuck you right now. Would you like that baby?” Eren's hands trailed down Levi’s back until they reached his ass, giving it a light slap.

 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Levi was already clawing at Eren's shirt, wishing there was less fabric between them.

 

“I haven’t topped in a while. What do you think?”

 

Levi was already nodding and dragging Eren to the bedroom with an unnecessary amount of force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire next chapter is probably just gonna continue from this, and you know what that means...

**Author's Note:**

> I probably have better things to do than write people having sex but I mean whatever


End file.
